


Noxious

by honeyblood17



Category: MNL48
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood17/pseuds/honeyblood17
Summary: Noxious /ˈnäkSHəs/ (adj.) - harmful, poisonous, or very unpleasant.
Kudos: 5





	Noxious

"I can't fucking believe it!" Sela yelled as she run her hand through her hair.

Abby only looked down guiltily and didn't dare talk back and defend herself. This somehow delighted and at the same time offended her.

She moved to push Abby's shoulder just to have a reaction aside from that guilty face but the girl didn't budge.

This made Sela hate her just a little more. That look on Abby's face is highly associated to the very thing they're fighting about right now.

When she stopped, Abby still didn't turned to look at her. This frustrated her beyond anything.

She wanted something, _anything_ from Abby but the girl gave her nothing.

"Say something!" she screamed.

This finally made the girl look at her. On top of the annoyingly familiar apologetic look, there's a speck of worry in them.

She hated the way she liked how Abby seems to still be worried about her.

"I'm sorry, Sela," she said, "I'm _so_ sorry,"

This wasn't the response she wanted to hear.

Sela hated sorrys and she hated how it's the only thing Abby could say to her. Abby kept saying that to her yet Sela didn’t seem to feel remorse.

" _Sorry_?" she exclaimed, "What the fuck will I do with your 'sorry'?! I don't want your sorry, Abelaine. I need answers." she spat. "Why?" she asked, feeling her eyes start to water, "Why would you waste five years of relationship for a girl you met three weeks ago?" she continued, "Tell me, Abelaine, why?"

"Sela.." Abby started to say.

The look of regret and guilt on Abby's face enraged Sela. She just knows that Abby won't be answering her directly.

"Was she good?" she provoked, "Does she kiss better than I do? How does her mouth taste, huh?"

"Sela, stop that," this time Abby looked aggravated.

This made Sela scoff. _When I insult_ her _you can suddenly pull off a different face?_

“What? What are you so angry about?” Sela continued, “You don’t like it when I talk about her dirty? Isn’t that what she is? A dirty girl for being involved with a committed girl?”

“Sela, I said stop it,” Abby said looking enraged, “Have some respect,”

She shook her head hotly, “No, Abby you can’t tell me to respect that girl when she didn’t even stopped to think about respecting the fact that you’re in a relationship with me!”

“We are on a break, Sela,” Abby countered sharply.

“We were _just_ on a break. We _didn’t_ break up!” Sela shouted, “We were supposed to meet again with a clearer mind!” she added, “But you just had to go and kiss another girl you just met,” she continued, looking at Abby with intense hate, “You’re awful, Abby,”

This made Abby look away guiltily. “We should talk when we’re both calm,” she said, starting to walk away.

“There! _There_! That’s what you’re good at: walking away!” she called, but Abby didn’t even stop—which really irritated the hell out of her, “You better not calm yourself by fuc—“

She wasn’t even finished talking when Abby swiftly turned to her with a heated glare.

“—don’t you even try to finish that,” Sela was overwhelmed seeing the hate from Abby’s glare that she didn’t know what to say. “And do you know what you’re good at?” Abby asked venomously, “Crashing onto things without thinking, taking the life out of me, taking my love for you out of me,” Abby said, brows knitted together, “You’re too much, Sela. You’re _always_ too much.”

The hate in Abby’s voice made Sela blink. She’s not used to Abby losing her patience. Even when their friends team up to tease her, she _never_ ever loses her cool. Even when she’s being immature about their relationship, Abby _never_ raises her voice at her.

She quickly found her composure and matched Abby’s glare, “Don’t you freaking try to make it seem that you cheating on me is my fault.”

Abby shook her head, “No, this is _my_ fault.” she said, “I knew you were like this way before we became a thing and I just kept hoping you would change.” she continued, “..and you never did. And it’s my fault because _I_ never did anything to let you know about how toxic this relationship was and I just let that poison infect me. It infected me, killed the love I once had for you and I’d want to hate you for it,” she said looking. “But because of this poison you infected me with _, I don’t even feel anything for you at all_ ,”

Sela’s heart feels like it is being ripped apart. Hearing everything Abby said, she suddenly recalls the fact that ever since she found out about **it** , Abby kept saying she’s sorry but Sela never felt that she actually was. “Abby, you..”

Said girl broke her eyes away from her, shaking her head, “I’m sorry you got hurt but I’m not sorry I fell in love with her,”

_Fell in love?_

With everything she’s feeling, Sela ironically heard herself laugh. “You.." she said as her laugh subside, “You could’ve at least lied to me,”

  
  
  



End file.
